The quest begins
Here's how the quest begins in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. we see Shrek, Donkey, and our heroes walking through a flower field Donkey: Let me get this straight: You're gonna go fight a dragon... and rescue a princess just so Farquaad will give you back a swamp, which you only don't have because he filled it full of freaks in the first place. Is that about right? Shrek: You know what? Maybe there's a good reason donkeys shouldn't talk. Donkey: I don't get it, Shrek. Why don't you just pull some of that ogre stuff on him? Throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, grind his bones to make your bread, you know, the whole ogre trip. Shrek: Oh, I know what. Maybe I could have decapitated an entire village, and put their heads on a pike, gotten a knife, cut open their spleen, and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you? Donkey: Uh, no, not really, no. Espeon: That sounds kinda gruesome, don't you think? Zoe Trent: Yeah, it would be unbearable to watch. Rachel: Yeah, and we already had the misfortune to watch baby aliens pop out of people's chests. Emily (tugboat): But I just don't get one thing. What are ogre's really about? Shrek: For your information, there's a lot more to ogres than people think. Donkey: Example? Shrek: Example? Pepper Clark: Yeah, Shrek, give us an example. Shrek: Okay, um, ogres are like onions. Donkey: sniffs They stink? Shrek: Yes... No! Terence: Or do they make you cry? Shrek: No! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I know, I know! You leave them out in the sun, they get all brown, and start sprouting little white hairs! Shrek: NO!!! LAYERS!!! Onions have layers, it as he speaks Ogres have layers, Onions have layers, you get it! We both have layers. it on the ground and sighs Donkey: Oh, you both have layers. Oh. Sniffs You know, not everybody likes onions. Applejack: Well, Ah' don't like onions. Rarity: Neither do I. They make me cry. plays as Rarity cries, and she notices Brian doing it Rarity: HEY! Brian: Sorry. I just was playing the world's smallest violin. it Shining Armor: The world's smallest violin? Brian: Yeah. This is the world's smallest violin. it See? Peter: Where'd you get that? Brian: I bought it from eBay. Donkey: Cake! up to Shrek Everybody loves cakes, cakes have layers. Pinkie: Oh, yes! I love cakes! And we have layers too! Shrek: I don't care, what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes. forward Donkey: You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits. up to Shrek Have you ever met a person, you say, "Let's get some parfait," they say, "No, I don't like no parfait"? Parfaits are delicious. Shrek: (annoyed) NO!!! YOU DENSE, IRRITATING BEAST OF BURDEN!! OGRE'S ARE LIKE ONIONS, END OF STORY!!! Bye-bye! quietly See ya later. forward Donkey: Parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet. Shrek: You know, I think I preferred your humming. Donkey: Do you have a tissue or something? Rarity: No, why? Donkey: I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait makes me start slobbering. it shows different clips of our heroes journey as "I'm On My Way" is playing in the background. And it shows our heroes at a campsite, and in the next morning Shrek tries to put their fire out with his foot, but he burns it, and Donkey puts it out. And they continue their journey, and eventually they made it to a volcano awaiting their destination, and they head to it Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes